Great Galactic War
De Great Galactic War '''was een conflict tussen de Galactic Republic en het Sith Empire en één van de grootste conflicten in de geschiedenis van The Galaxy. De oorlog duurde 28 jaar, lange jaren waarin vele planeten verwoest werden: het begon allemaal in 3.681 BBY met een aanval van de Sith op Korriban en eindigde uiteindelijk in 3.653 BBY met het tekenen van de Treaty of Coruscant. Dit betekende een wapenstilstand tussen de Sith en de Republic, waarna de Cold War begon. Historie Nadat de Sith Lord Naga Sadow in 5.000 BBY de Great Hyperspace War verloor, wilde de Republic zeker zijn dat het Sith Empire nooit meer terug zou komen en daarop stuurden ze een troepenmacht naar de Outer Rim om de laatste restjes Sith op te ruimen. Alleen een paar Sith, aangevoerd door een machtige Sith Lord genaamd Vitiate, bleven in leven en vluchtten naar de Unknown Regions, om daar het Empire opnieuw op te kunnen bouwen en de strijd weer aan te kunnen gaan. Terwijl de Republic steeds maar weer verzwakt raakte door verschillende conflicten zoals de Mandalorian Wars en de Jedi Civil War bouwde het Empire zijn vloot en leger weer opnieuw op. Ook zorgde de Sith Emperor met behulp van Dark Side rituelen ervoor dat hij onsterfelijk werd: hij kon zijn leven kunstmatig verlengen met The Force. Verder sloot hij ook de geesten van dode Sith Lords op in hun tombes opdat zij zijn positie als Emperor niet in gevaar konden brengen, en stelde hij spionnen in de Jedi Order in. Uiteindelijk, na minstens 1400 jaar van voorbereding, was Vitiate in 3.681 BBY van mening dat de tijd gekomen was om de Republic aan te vallen. Hij begon met kleine stelsels in de Outer Rim te veroveren en bondgenootschappen te sluiten: onder andere Belkadan, Sernpidal en Ruuria sloten zich als eerste bij het nieuwe Sith Empire aan. Verloop van de oorlog First Battle of Korriban thumb|400px|De invasie van de Sith op Korriban. De oude thuisplaneet van de Sith, Korriban, werd al jaren bewaakt door verschillende Jedi. Hierdoor werd Korriban al snel voor het Sith Empire topprioriteit om te veroveren. Rond de tijd van de Great Galactic War was de Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach de opzichter, samen met zijn Padawan Satele Shan. Toen de Sith eenmaal de kleine stelsels in de Outer Rim in handen hadden gingen ze door naar Korriban. Toen Jedi Master Darach een smokkelaar die Sith artefacten smokkelde gevangen wilde nemen, kwam er opeens een immense vloot van Sith-schepen uit Hyperspace. De kleine verdediging van de Republic die zich rond de planeet bevond werd compleet verrast en zonder moeite verslagen. Even later kwamen er ook nog twee Sith Lords met een Fury-class Imperial Interceptor in het ruimtestation: Lord Vindican en zijn toenmalige apprentice Darth Malgus begonnen Satele en Darach aan te vallen. Hierop stuurde Darach zijn Padawan weg, omdat hij voelde dat "zij een andere weg moest bewandelen". Hij bleef tot het eind vechten en wist zelfs nog Vindican uit te schakelen, maar Darach werd uiteindelijk gedood door Malgus. Hiermee waren alle strijdkrachten van de Republic uitgeschakeld, en het duurde ook nog een hele tijd totdat de Jedi High Council er zelfs achter kwam dat ze compleet overlopen waren en dat de Sith hun zo gewilde thuisplaneet weer in handen hadden. Hiermee was de Great Galactic War echt begonnen. Battle of Sluis Van thumb|left|310px|[[Sith Fighters vallen Sluis Van aan.]] Nadat het Sith Empire Korriban had veroverd en de complete overheersing van de Tingel Arm een feit was, richtten ze zich op de Sluis Sector, waar de Republic om de planeet Sluis Van grote scheepswerven had gemaakt. Ook deze slag werd zonder enige moeite gewonnen, aangezien in de slag om de Tingel Arm het grootste deel van de Republic Fleet werd verwoest en omdat alle schepen daarheen werden gestuurd, was de verdediging uitgedund. De scheepswerven, die zich in een ring rond de planeet bevonden, werden met de grond gelijk gemaakt door vele Sith Fighters. Hierna gingen ze ook nog door naar de planeet zelf en die namen ze zonder enig pardon over. Als er nog burgers of Republic arbeiders waren, die niet trouw zweerden aan het Empire, werden ze vermoord. Hierna kwam de Republic Senate bij elkaar voor een spoedzitting over de wederopstanding van het Sith Empire. Vele senatoren waren echter niet overtuigd dat ze een gevaar konden vormen voor de Republic, en vonden daarom niet dat de Republic moest ingrijpen. De Jedi daarentegen waren van mening dat ze onmiddellijk moesten aanvallen, allereerst omdat ze de aartsvijanden waren van de Sith en ten tweede om de vrede in The Galaxy te kunnen bewaren. Hierop stuurden ze een klein legertje naar de Minos Cluster om die te verdedigen, wat lukte. Nadat de inwoners van de Republic hiervan hoorden werden in grote getale personen gerekruteerd om mee te strijden in de komende oorlog. Ondanks dat de Republic al een groot deel van de Outer Rim had verloren begonnen ze nu echt een rol te spelen, tenminste nadat de Senate zichzelf goed had voorbereid op de gevolgen en het verkrijgen van strijdkrachten. In de Minos Cluster werden kleine successen behaald: zo werd de planeet Eliad succesvol verdedigd tegen de strijdkrachten van de Sith. Daarop werd een tegenaanval georganiseerd in de Seswenna Sector, omdat daar het Empire een handelsroute, de Rimma Trade Route, had geblokkeerd en zo verhinderde het de toestroom van wapens en troepen naar de Minos Cluster. De aanval mislukte, maar later kon de vloot opnieuw bij elkaar komen en zo de blokkade verbreken, waardoor het weer opnieuw spullen kon sturen naar de belangrijke Minos Cluster. Second Battle of Korriban Drie jaren later, in 3.678 BBY gaf een Sith Apprentice genaamd Exal Kressh belangrijke rapporten over troepenbewegingen van de vloot van het Empire rond Korriban aan de Republic, die hier zeer blij mee waren: ze begonnen snel een vloot te organiseren en stuurden die naar Korriban. Hier ontstond een grote slag rond de planeet, en toen de Republic dacht dat de tijd gekomen was om grondtroepen in te zetten deden ze dat zo snel mogelijk. Het mislukte compleet. De troepen van de Republic werden met velen afgeslacht, vrijwel geen enkel persoon overleefde. Battle of Balmorra thumb|348px|De [[Battle of Balmorra.]] Hierna ging de strijd door naar de Core Worlds planeet Balmorra, strategisch erg belangrijk omdat er zich op de planeet grote droid en wapenfabrieken bevonden. Mede hierdoor werd de planeet al voor de oorlog aangemerkt als kandidaat voor overname door het Sith Empire. Balmorra werd dus aangevallen door het Sith Empire, die gelijk met grondinvasies begon. Een aantal Balmorrans vormde een verzetsgroep om hun thuisplaneet te verdedigen, en al snel begon de Republic hen te helpen. Enerzijds omdat ze de belangrijke fabrieken nodig hadden om nog enigszins gelijk te blijven met het Sith Empire, anderzijds omdat Balmorra zo diep in de Core Worlds lag en het dus een grote aderlating zou zijn. Ze hielpen de Balmorrans onder andere door middel van het sturen van wapens. De Battle of Balmorra zou een van de langstdurende veldslagen worden in de hele Great Galactic War. Uiteindelijk zou de Republic zich moeten terugtrekken, en zo bleef alleen de Balmorran verzetsgroep over, die zelfs tot in de Cold War bleef bestaan. Tijdens de strijd om Balmorra bleef het Empire ook nog actief in de Outer Rim: planeten als Ilum, Dathomir en Manaan werden gebombardeerd, terwijl ze neutraal waren. Later werd er door Republic Intelligence een rapport gemaakt over de uitbraak van het Sith Empire en hier kwam vooral naar voren dat het Empire na vijf jaar vechten al de helft van de Outer Rim in handen had. Battles of Bothawui left|250px|Een [[Jedi Master met zijn Troopers in de First Battle of Bothawui]] Nadat het Sith Empire meer dan tien jaar op bleef stomen in de Outer Rim gingen ze, nadat ze de Seswenna Sector in handen kregen, plannen maken om aanvallen te richten op de Mid Rim, omdat ze dachten dat de Republic nog steeds verzwakt was. Ze stuurden daarom een strijdkracht naar de planeet Bothawui, waar ze de Republic fleet tegen kwamen: dit was de aanleiding voor de First Battle of Bothawui. Hier werd het Empire volledig tegen de verwachting in verslagen door de vloot van de Republic: dit kwam vooral omdat hiervoor Admiral Greik een groot tactisch plan had gemaakt voor het geval dat het Empire zou aanvallen. De overwinning was voor de Republic een grote opsteker, omdat ze na ongeveer tien jaar van opeenvolgende verliezen eindelijk hun eerste overwinning op het Empire behaalden. thumb|350px|Strijd in de [[Second Battle of Bothawui.]] Het Empire was woedend en wilde wraak en zond daarom een enorme vloot terug naar Bothawui, waar de Second Battle of Bothawui begon. Het Empire werd al snel door de commander van de Republic, Jedi Master Belth Allusis, gedwongen om het gevecht op Bothawui zelf voort te zetten: vijftigduizend Sith Troopers en andere gevechtseenheden van het Sith Empire landen op de planeet en zorgden daar voor een enorm bloedbad, aan beide kanten. Hoewel de Imperial Commanders steeds maar weer om versterkingen vroegen overwon het Empire toch: al was het niet heel ruim. De Jedi Master Allusis en zijn troepen werden nog teruggedrongen en gevraagd om zich over te geven, maar ze verkozen een heroïsche dood. Het maakte niks uit: het Sith Empire had zijn eerste planeet in de Mid Rim te pakken, al was het een Pyrrusoverwinning. De Dread Masters thumb|left|350px|De mysterieuze [[Dread Masters.]] Tien jaar na de Second Battle of Korriban en dertien jaar na het begin van de oorlog, in 3.668 BBY kwamen er slechte rapporten binnen bij de Republic: vele van hun belangrijke schepen verdwenen in het niets, zonder enige bekende oorzaak. Nadat de inlichtingendienst van de Republic, de Republic SIS, onderzoek deed naar de verdwijningen kwamen ze erachter dat de zeer gevaarlijke en zeer sterke groep van Sith genaamd de Dread Masters achter de verdwijningen zat. De Dread Masters gebruikten een speciale Sith variant van Battle Meditation op de schepen zodat ze uit angst wegvluchtten, en waarschijnlijk zo stierven. Ze waren al de hele oorlog geen deel van de strijd omdat ze zich schuilhielden op een Imperial Dreadnaught, die de hele tijd een verschillende plek had. Nadat de Jedi erachter kwamen waar de Dread Masters zich op een bepaald moment bevonden, stuurden ze een speciaal team onder leiding van Jedi Knight Jaric Kaedan, die in de dreadnaught konden infiltreren en zo de Dread Masters gevangen konden nemen. Hierna zei de Republic expres dat ze de Dread Masters hadden gedood, om zo te verhinderen dat de Sith Emperor naar ze zou zoeken, maar ze hadden hen opgesloten in een geweldig beveiligde gevangenis op de planeet Belsavis. Na ondervraging van de Dread Masters kwamen de Jedi erachter dat de Dread Masters al eeuwen oud waren, dat de Emperor ook al meer dan duizend jaar oud was, en dat het hoofdkwartier van het Sith Empire gevestigd was op Dromund Kaas, een planeet die voor de Jedi niet eens bestond. De Jedi besloot hierop de Dread Masters in leven te laten en niet te doden. Battle of Alderaan thumb|300px|Darth Malgus en zijn troepen op Alderaan. Ook Alderaan was, evenals Balmorra, al vroeg aangemerkt voor verovering: de planeet was bekend voor zijn tolerantie, steunde de Republic al sinds het begin én bevond zich in de Core Worlds. Het Sith Empire vond het dus een ideaal doel om te veroveren, omdat het een grote schok voor de Republic zou zijn als Alderaan in zou worden genomen. Uiteindelijk werd Darth Malgus aangesteld als commander voor de Battle of Alderaan, omdat hij al in de hele oorlog had gevochten en daarom al veel ervaring had. Malgus zorgde er eerst voor dat de Republic vloot rond Alderaan weg was door ze naar een vals punt te lokken, daarna opende hij de aanval op Alderaan zelf. Hij wist echter niet dat de Republic een groot aantal Republic Troopers op de planeet had, waaronder het beroemde Havoc Squad. De aanval begon en al snel haalde het Empire een paar kleine overwinningen: zo namen ze de Alderaanse koninklijke familie gevangen en veroverden ze de hoofdstad van de planeet, Aldera. Na een tocht door de bossen werd de groep van Malgus verrast door Havoc Squad, die echter verslagen werden, totdat Jedi Master Satele Shan kwam: in een duel met Malgus duwde ze hem tegen een rots en verwondde ze hem zo dat hij voor altijd een gezichtsmasker moest dragen. Darth Malgus vluchtte hierna weg van Alderaan. De Republic had gewonnen, het zou de eerste overwinning blijken van vele daaropvolgend, ze zouden een paar stelsels in de Mid Rim weer terugveroveren evenals een groot deel van de Minos Cluster. De Mandalorian Blockade thumb|left|300px|De smokkelaarsvloot valt de blokkade aan. Na de deceptie op Alderaan en de andere verliezen in de Mid Rim begon het Sith Empire nieuwe tactieken te bedenken: één oplossing was het betrekken van een bondgenoot in de oorlog en de Emperor vond dat ook een goed idee. Hierdoor kwam er al snel een oplossing door het rekruteren van de Mandalorian Mandalore the Lesser. Hij verkreeg in gevechten grote faam en wist, al was het met hulp van het Empire, de Mandalorian clans te verenigen en zo de titel van Mandalore te krijgen. Nadat Mandalore dit voor elkaar wist te krijgen moedigde hij zijn volgers aan om een oorlog tegen de Republic te beginnen, en daarna kreeg hij bevelen van het Sith Empire om de meest belangrijke handelsroute van de Republic te blokkeren: de Hydian Way. Toen de blokkade van de Mandalorian Fleet een feit was werd de Republic redelijk nerveus: ze konden niks sturen naar de Core Worlds, terwijl daar toch vele mensen zaten te wachten op goederen. Hierom stuurden de Jedi een aanval die echter al snel verslagen werd. De Mandalorians konden zonder enige moeite hun blokkade houden, en al snel broken er rellen uit op Coruscant. De Senate begon te overwegen om zichzelf over te geven aan het Sith Empire, totdat er een redding kwam in de vorm van een Mirialan smokkelaar: Hylo Visz. Zij organiseerde samen met mede-smokkelaars een aanval op de blokkade, en met hulp van de Republic Fleet lukte het uiteindelijk de Mandalorian Blockade te breken. Mandalore the Lesser stierf hierbij, en de latere Mandalore, Mandalore the Vindicated, hielp het Sith Empire niet meer in de oorlog. Battle of Ord Radama In 3.660 BBY vielen troepen onder leiding van Darth Venemal en Darth Malgus de planeet Ord Radama in de Outer Rim aan. Het bleek op het eerste gezicht een groot succes, maar later werd het toch moeilijk. De daaropvolgende weken kwamen er geen goederen voor het Empire binnen en Ord Radama werd ook nog eens aangevallen door de Republic. Zo werd het in plaats van een overwinning voor het Empire een verlies: Darth Venemal werd gedood en zo trokken de Sith zich terug. Sacking of Coruscant thumb|left|300px|Coruscant wordt gebombardeerd. Na nog een paar kleine veldslagen, onder andere op de Sith planeet Ziost, werden de Sith een stuk aggressiever en begonnen ze, voor de Republic, aan een onverwachte zet: ze boden hen een vredesverdrag aan. De Jedi voelden echter aan dat die wellicht een afleiding was voor iets anders, maar ze werden door de Senaat genegeerd, terwijl die wel van mening waren dat een eventuele vredesonderhandeling goed zou zijn. Hierop werd Grand Master Zyn aangesteld om de Sith het nieuws te brengen dat ze wilden onderhandelen over vrede, en zo stuurden ze een diplomatengroep naar Alderaan. Maar het bleek uiteindelijk toch een list van het Sith Empire: een grote vloot met Sith troepen kwam naar Coruscant. Darth Malgus en een groep Sith Warriors vielen de Jedi Temple aan, en vrijwel alle Jedi die aanwezig waren werden gedood. Intussen werd Coruscant ook gebombardeerd door een andere Sith Lord, Darth Angral. Toen de verdediging eenmaal was verzwakt werd de Jedi Temple ook nog vernietigd. De Sith blokkeerden de planeet om te voorkomen dat versterkingen binnen zouden kunnen komen van de Republic. Na het bombarderen ging Angral naar het Senate Building en doodde hier de Supreme Chancellor Berooken en nam het kantoor in. Treaty of Coruscant thumb|300px|De verdeling zoals afgesproken bij de Treaty of Coruscant. De Sith hadden op Alderaan wel een groep neergezet om een vredesverdrag te sluiten, en zij dwongen de diplomaten van de Republic een verdrag te sluiten wat uiteindelijk bekend werd als de Treaty of Coruscant. Het verdrag hield in dat de troepen van zowel het Sith Empire als de Republic stopten met vechten, en dat de Republic ongeveer de helft van The Galaxy moest afstaan aan het Sith Empire. Dit was het einde van de Great Galactic War en hiermee begon de Cold War. Nasleep Na de Treaty of Coruscant werden de strijdkrachten verwacht om niet meer te vechten met elkaar, maar toch waren er troepen van de Republic die het weigerden om te stoppen. Een voorbeeld was Jedi Master Dar'Nala, die het Senaatsgebouw bombardeerde om de senatoren te doden, die vonden dat de Treaty een goed idee was. Terwijl het Empire in een grootse vorm verkeerde en zeker de hele Galaxy kon veroveren wilde de Emperor dit niet meer: hij gaf de dagelijkse leiding over aan de Dark Council. Zelf ging hij verder met het verder bestuderen van Dark Side artefacten om zo steeds meer macht te verkrijgen. De Republic echter zat in een diepe put. Duizenden Jedi, die volgens de Republic hun taak niet hadden gedaan, waren gestorven. De Republic gaf de Jedi Order de schuld van het verlies. Hierop trok de Order naar Tython, om daar het weer op te bouwen. Tijdlijn Achter de Schermen De naam "Great War" werd in de periode tussen WOI en WOII veel gebruikt door de mensen en de Great Galactic War is hier ook naar vernoemd. Verschijning * Hope (trailer Old Republic) * Deceived (trailer Old Republic) * Return (trailer Old Republic) * Star Wars: The Old Republic Bron * The Essential Guide to Warfare * The Old Republic: Encyclopedia * '''Dread Masters op het Old Republic HoloNet * The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural * Star Wars: The Old Republic Categorie:Conflicten Categorie:Great Galactic War